Slow Dance
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: They Say A Slow Dance Brings Couples Closer together Beast BoyxStarfire Featuring "Joy Inside My Tears" By Stevie Wonder


**Slow Dance**

I'm Not The Owner Of The Teen Titans Nor The Stevie Wonder Album "Songs in the key Of Life"

After a hard-fought yet successful battle against Dr. Light; Cyborg, Beast Boy & Starfire drove Off In the T-Car and Robin's contact couldn't come at a better time.

"How did it Go" Robin asked, "Dude, It was a little rough but we got the job done" Beast Boy Replied, "I Hear Ya' BB Dr. Light almost had us on the ropes, until we attacked him all at once"

"Good to hear, oh and take your time on the drive back I'm sure you guys can't wait to relax when you Return to the tower, Robin out".

Once the contact was done Cyborg turned on the radio, and the DJ Made an announcement "alright y'all for the people who had a long exhausting day and want to relax here's a slow jam to Help soothe your soul"

"Oooooooh, Slow Jam" Beast Boy and Cyborg chanted in unison, "Now that's my Kind of jam"

Cyborg said, "You said it" Beast Boy followed up.

And Starfire asked with the utmost curiosity, "Please what is this Slow Jam the Jockey Of Discs speak of"

"It's nothing star, just a little something people need either to relax to or take their minds off A stressful day" Cyborg Answered.

"Or for the couples to dance to when they go out at night" Beast Boy followed up.

Starfire's mind was still filled with curiosity & confusion until it came to a decision.

Once the Three made it to the Tower And got to the Ops room Cy & BB jumped on the sofa And turned on the tube, while Star continues to wonder what goes on in a slow dance.

Later Into the evening, Beast Boy was listening to a Classic Stevie Wonder CD On his way to his room to play some video games, but before He proceeded he paused the CD cause he wanted to check on Starfire to see if she was still confused after giving his Definition of a slow Jam.

Beast Boy Knocked on her door and asked "Star can I come In, I want to find out if you're still Curious about the Slow Jam talk Cyborg and I gave you"

"Yes Please Enter", Starfire replied as Beast Boy Entered and when the door was shut behind him he saw to His surprise Starfire was in the Prom Dress she had on during their Fiasco with Kitten.

"What's with the prom dress" Beast Boy asked.

"Forgive Me, But ever since you & Cyborg mentioned the Slow Jam I always wondered what it's To partake in a slow dance and since you're here I am hopeful you would consider dancing with me" Starfire replied"

"I Guess one slow dance couldn't hurt" Said Beast Boy as he Gently put his CD Player on the floor.

"That would be wonderful" Starfire Softly complemented

Beast Boy un-paused the CD And switched to Track 2 and put it on repeat as a precaution, and when the song started playing he & Starfire started to Slow dance:

_**I've always come to the conclusion that 'but' is the way **__**Of asking for permission to lay something heavy on ones head **_

_**So I have tried to not be the one who'll fall into that lineBut what I feel inside I think you should know **_

_**And baby that's you - you - you Made life's his*to*ry **__**Cause you've brought some joy inside my tears And you have done what no one thought could be You've brought some joy inside my tears **_

As Star's & Beast Boy's slow dancing continued, they began to get a feeling, a feeling that asks Them to come Closer to each other.

_**I've always felt that tomorrow is for those who are too much afraid To go past yesterday and start living for today **_

_**I feel that lasting moments are coming for and few between **__**So I should tell you of the happiness that you bring **_

_**Baby, baby it's you - you - you Made life's his*to*ry Oh baby, you've brought some joy inside my tears Baby you have done what no one thought could be You brought some joy inside my tears You brought some joy inside my tearsYou brought some joy inside my tears **_

"Hey Star, Do You Think this slow dance could possibly bring us closer" Beast Boy asked

"I'm think it already has" Starfire replied as she and Beast Boy drew closer to each other and Started to slowly twirl around

_**You've brought some joy inside my tears Baby, baby you have done what no one thought could be He - y, you brought some joy inside my tears **_

_**Gotta tell you You - you - you made life's his*to*ry You brought some joy inside my tears- you brought you brought you brought some joy inside my tears Baby baby baby you have done what no one thought could beYou brought some joy inside my tears**_

As The chorus continued, Beast Boy asked "do you think we have to kiss each other When the song ends"

"Maybe" Starfire replied

_**You made it baby you made it baby made it made life's his*to*ry- you you you made life's his*to*ryYou brought some joy inside my tears You have done what no one thought could be- No-body ever thought it would be You have done what no one thought could be **_

_**You you you made life's his*to*ry- Gotta shout about it baby You brought some joy inside my tears You have done what no one thought could beYou brought some joy inside my tears You you you made life's his*to*ryYou brought some joy inside my tears You brought some joy inside my tearsYou brought some joy inside my Tears**_

Once The Song Ended Beast Boy Paused The CD once More and complemented, "Wow, I don't know what to say Starfire but that was kind of fun"

"Yes It was, and aren't you forgetting something" Starfire asked, And Beast Boy quickly Remembered "Oh yeah" as he and Starfire pressed their lips together.

"I Guess now we fully understand about what happens in a slow dance, right" Beast Boy asked

"Indeed" Star replied

Once Beast Boy un-paused the CD and started to replay the song, "One more time?" He asked

"Yes, Please"

And as the same song began Starfire Softly complemented "before we proceed, I just want to say I Love you" "I Love you too Star" and Once the two were done Kissing they simply danced the Night away.

**END**

**Now That could definitely bring a tear to your eye, and for the record I did have a slow dance ****In high school.**

_**Read & Review**_


End file.
